


sugar

by Wint3r_B3ar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, falling in like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wint3r_B3ar/pseuds/Wint3r_B3ar
Summary: Annette doesn't know who this new delivery man is, and she certainly doesn't want to see him again. Right?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	sugar

Winter in Faerghus is awful. Almost six months of heavy snow, blistering winds, and of course, the piece de resistance: a miserable few weeks where there's around four hours of sun per day. Every day Annette wakes up in darkness, goes to work in darkness and comes home in darkness.

It sucks.

The only saving grace for Faerghan winters are the brilliant northern lights that light up the skies in beautiful greens, blues and pinks. Oh, and the hot springs.

Annette blows her bangs out of her face as she leans against the counter. Its quiet in the afternoons and she wonders how many cookies she can eat before having to pay for them. She eyes the glass case stocked with colorfully decorated cookies and decides one can't hurt.

Just one tiny little sugar cookie shaped like a star with pink frosting and crystal sprinkles. Hm, and maybe a cup of steamed milk to go with one of Mercie's famous house recipe pastries?

Ooh yes, _sugar_.

Annette is mid-bite when the small bell above the doorway rings the arrival of a guest and she hastily tries to swallow her bite before choking out a greeting.

It’s the delivery guy with their packages for the day. He's new- Annette has never seen him before- and he stares at her with uninterested eyes as she rushes to clean up her mess.

“Mercedes Von Martritz?” His voice is smooth and as uninterested as his expression but something about him makes her blush and she smoothes out the invisible wrinkles in her uniform.

“Uh, Mercie is not here today but I can hold the package for her?” She chokes a little on a dry crumb and has to fight back a coughing fit. The guy watches for a moment and then, “uh, you ok?”

_No. I am not ok._

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok.” She tries to hold in a wheeze but fails and has to duck down under the counter to hide her coughing face. It feels like a million degrees in the shop then and she wishes the guy would just leave the damn package and leave.

After a minute, she manages to just barely compose herself and looks up to see the guy peering at her over the counter with a tiny smile on his face. “Well if you’re done…with whatever that was, can you sign here?”

Ugh. This must be divine retribution for eating too many sweets on the house.

He slides a pink slip towards her and Annette’s positive her face is redder than her hair as she signs the slip against the case. Quietly, she hands him the slip and clutches her head in her hands as he chuckles, “well it was nice meeting you, Annette.”

…

The next day is a bit busier and she finds herself humming as she packs goodies into small, pink cardboard boxes, finished with a length of baby blue ribbon. The last of the customers leave the shop and while she’s turned around to find a cloth to wipe down the counter she hears _his_ voice.

“Nice song. Swamp beasties, huh?”

“Ah! Its you!” Annette startles and drops the bright yellow terry cloth. Drats, now she'll have to go to the back to fetch another one.

“Yeah. Its me. And it’s you. Sans coughing fit.” He smirks and drops another package onto the counter. “Same deal. Sign here and hold for Mercedes.”

Her face burns again, mortified that this time, he heard her singing. She scribbles her name and grabs the package, hugging it to her chest. “Yeah, I’ll give it to her. Thanks,” she glances at his nametags, “Felix.”

He tips his hat at her and leaves, humming her ditty about swamp beasties, before she could let out the breath she doesn’t even realize she's holding.

…

Annette is ready and waiting for him the next day he comes into the little shop, dusting the heavy snow off his shoulders.

“Hey Felix,” she beams as she reaches for the small box of cookies she’s prepared for him, “how is your day going?”

He looks startled, eyes narrowing as he cocks his head to the side. “Annette? You’re in a good mood today.”

“Yeah, well. Anyways. Here, I packed you some cookies.” She pushes the small box to him and watches expectantly for him to respond.

Annette’s been waiting for this the whole day. Felix will probably smile and thank her profusely for the gift and she'll go, _oh no, I insist. Just please forget about the last two days and we'll call it even._ Then he'll have to forget about her wheezing and her godawful singing and they could both move on with their lives-

“Thanks but no thanks. I don’t do sweet.”

“Oh, you’re welco-wait what? You don’t do…”

“Sweets. I don’t like them.” At this point, Annette knows she’s staring and her jaw is hanging open but geez! Is she hearing this right?

“Uh…yeah. Of course. You don’t like sweets.” He smirks then, hoists the rather large box onto the counter. Annette numbly signs for the package and grunts as she lifts the package off the counter.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

…

She's resigned by this point and sticks her tongue out at him through the window before he even enters the shop. Thankfully there’s quite a few customers waiting in line and she takes her time with each one, making small talk and being extra sugary sweet.

He's standing at the bar, the two packages resting on the gleaming surface, looking around. It looks like he's singing something…GAH! It’s her song!

How dare he!

Annette swallows her anger and smiles at the last customer in line, sending them off with an, _enjoy and have a nice evening!_ Before facing Felix with fire in her eyes.

“You-you're singing my song!”

He shrugs. “Yeah. Don’t know the full lyrics but the tune is pretty catchy.”

The fire moves down to her cheeks. “Ugh, can you not?? It’s so embarrassing!”

Felix stares at her for a moment before shaking his head. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. Just own it, Annette.”

They stare at each other for a long while, Annette tacking her brain for something-anything!- to say. Finally he slides the packages down toward Annette and hands her the slips.

Sighing, she signs them and is about to call him a jerk and a meanie when he taps her uniform cap with his pen, “I have to say though, it sounds much better when you sing it.”

…

Annette is not even surprised to hear _Swamp Beasties_ before she sees Felix in his courier uniform trudging into the shop. There’s a sprinkling of snow in his hair and on his eyelashes and the tip of his nose looks almost frozen.

She makes a big show of rolling her eyes as she comes around the counter to help him dust off the snow. He stares at her in what she assumes is shock, but who even knew with this guy

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” she bites her lip and wants to tell him he's got the melody wrong at the end for _Swamp Beasties_ but doesn’t want to bring attention to her song, “don’t want you catching a cold.”

She smiles and to her surprise, he returns it. “I don’t get sick, but thanks for the concern. I guess.”

Annette rolls her eyes and shoves him playfully, “good for you, you jerk.” Felix doesn’t budge and he snorts at her, “you’re so small. And weak.”

She sticks her tongue out at him and scampers back to her spot behind the counter. “I don’t see any packages today. Are here to just bother me? You’re singing my song wrong too, by the way.”

He follows her to the counter and scoffs.

“No. I have better things to do with my time. Priority mail, sign here,” he slips an envelope out of his bag with two fingers and flings it to her with a quick flick of his wrist. It lands perfectly in front of Annette and she has to admit, it’s a pretty neat trick.

She grumbles as she signs for him and pauses before handing him back his pen. He looks at her expectantly but her eyes are looking out the windy day outside.

“Can I get you anything?”

“What?”

She clears her throat and squares off to face him. Pointing the pen at the direction of the window she watches as his head turns to follow, “it’s cold outside. I’ll make you a drink. On me.”

His gaze slowly come back to her and she finds her pulse quickening as the corners of his lips rise just so slightly. “Ok. If you’re sure. Flat white?”

Beaming, Annette rushes off to make the drink and starts to hum to herself. She's a little surprised by how pleased she is and draws a little smiley face onto his cup.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

She watches as he slowly turns to leave. Then he stops and she cocks her head, waiting to see if he’s going to say something but he doesn’t and she stares after his retreating figure through the window.

…

“Your boss has a shopping problem.” Annette rolls her eyes and turns to face Felix.

“What Mercie does with her money is none of _our_ concern. Besides. It give you an opportunity to see me everyday. Isn’t that just _marvelous_?” Is she seeing things or is Felix actually blushing?

“You suck at sarcasm.”

“Why can’t you just be nice for once?”

“I’m just pointing out facts.” They stare at each other and he leans casually against the counter. His face is so much closer now and Annette gulps. “Uh, you’re invading my personal bubble.”

“Yeah. I guess.” He holds up a plain brown box addressed to Mercedes and shakes it. “This has to be the twentieth package I’ve delivered addressed to her.”

She snatches the package out from his hand and sticks her tongue out. “Still don’t see why you’re concerned. Consider it job security.”

Felix rolls his eyes and straightens his posture. “I don’t need job security.”

The nerve of this guy. “Oh yeah? Then why are you working anyways?”

Uh oh. He turns a bright pink and Annette is a teensy bit worried. Oh well. What’s done is done.

Felix was a big boy. Right??

…

Annette is fuming as she drops the package at Mercedes’ feet. “Mercie. I want to work a different shift.”

Her friend smiles as she grabs a box cutter, “Oh? How come?”

Annette flops onto the pink couch in Mercedes’s office and dramatically claps a hand to her face. “The delivery guy. Every time he comes in, I make a fool out of myself.”

Mercedes pauses and turns to glance at Annette, her brow drawn together in a frown. “That’s not a legitimate reason, Annie. I don’t know if Ashe is able to trade shifts with you just because of the delivery guy. Sorry, Annie.”

Annie huffs and blows her hair out of her eyes. “Well then, can you stop buying things and ordering them to the store? What did you get this time, anyway?”

“Hm, who says I’m buying things?” There’s a teasing lilt to her friend’s voice and Annette sits up in time to see her friend pull out a giant bouquet of flowers. What! Who is getting Mercedes flowers?

“Flowers? Who got you flowers?” Annette feels an unfamiliar sting of jealousy as Mercedes smiles at the enclosed card before tucking it into her pocket.

“Someone. Now, tell me about this delivery guy.”

…

Mercedes is working the counter with Annette the next time Felix comes in. She greets him first and Annette pretends not to notice him as he mumbles a greeting to the blonde.

“Oh, you must be Felix! I’ve heard so much about you!” OMG, what?? Annette shoots a pleading look at Mercie but it’s too late and oh gosh, he's staring at her like she’s grown another head.

“Yeah? What did you hear about me?” He places a small box and a few large envelopes onto the counter and Mercedes smiles serenely. “Oh, just that you’re the new delivery guy. We’ve had Alois for years so I was just curious. I’m Mercedes, by the way.”

“Oh. OK.” She beams and is about to sign off for him when her office phone goes off. Annette shoot up out of her chair but Mercedes is already heading to the back.

“I’m sorry, I’m waiting for an important call. Annie, can you please treat our dear Felix to a drink and sign off for me, please?”

Oh nooo. Talk about rotten timing!

“Hi, by the way.” She could feel his eyes on her as she quickly signs for him. “Hi. Uh, so what would you like? To drink, I mean.”

He quirks an eyebrow at her and scans the menu. Annette keeps reminding herself that he's just another customer. No need to fret, just another customer. While he's distracted, she takes a peek at this guy who’s been terrorizing her for the past week.

He's not the tallest guy or the biggest either. He's got a nice slim build, lithe, with pretty hands. Long dark hair that he keeps tied away from his face and sharp but delicate features.

If he wasn’t such a jerk, honestly Annette could probably like the guy.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“Huh?” Annette blinks her large blue eyes as they come into focus again. Felix is peering at her closely with his dark amber eyes and she yelps, taking a step back.

“No! I wasn’t staring!”

He scoffs. “Oh you definitely were.”

“No, I was just waiting for you to decide! You-you were looking at the menu!”

“I told you what I wanted, but you didn’t hear me because you were staring at my face.” Ugh this is mortifying.

“But you didn’t say anything?” She curls her hands into fists at her side, hoping the earth could just cover her up and just be done with it.

“Fine, I’ll repeat it just for you. Flat white, extra hot.” Yeesh. Well a flat white she could do. She set to steaming the milk and pouring the two shots of ristretto into a paper cup. Uncapping a sharpie with her teeth, she writes his name, _Felix_ big and bold next to a frowny _> :T_

All the while she can _feel_ his eyes on her. She slides the cup towards him across the marble counter, “One flat white for Felix.”

He glances at her doodle and Annette's heart stutters a beat when he _actually smiles?_ And takes a sip.

“Its good. Thanks.” He raises the cup in salute and makes to leave when Annie notices the ten dollar bill on the counter.

“Wait, Felix!” he stops, door hallway open and she shivers as a guest of wind drifts snow onto Mercie's polished wood floors. She waves his note and rushes to return it, “your drink is on us!”

Felix blinks and smiles again, wider this time, “then have a cookie. On me.”

And like that, he disappears into the darkness.

…

Today is her day off but she still likes to hang out with Mercie in her luxurious office. Usually her friend is busy with custom cake order appointments but winter time is slow.

The flowers from the mysterious sender is still beautiful in full bloom on her desk and Annette eyes them jealously. “So, Mercie. Who’s the new beau?”

Mercedes Von Martritz is a classic beauty, tall and graceful and like a modern day Grace Kelly, Annette thinks. She knows there are plenty of men who are interested in her it’s not the first time Mercie’s received flowers at work.

Mercie hums and evades the question, “so Felix is pretty cute. You conveniently left that out the other day.”

Huffing her cheeks, Annette covers her face with a blue velvet throw pillow. “Ugh, Mercie. Please no. And I’m still not over you ditching me yesterday for that phone call. I could have gotten it too, you know,” a lightbulb goes off in her head, “unless it was you new boyfriend calling?”

Her friend lets out a shaky laughs and sips from her tea. Oh good, this meant Mercie was also embarrassed or lying about something.

“Oh no, not a boyfriend. I wouldn’t call him _that._ But yes, we are friends.” She takes another sip and swivels in her chair to peek at Annie. “You wouldn’t know him. He's not from Fhirdiad.”

This gets Annie to sit up.

“Oh! So you _do_ have someone new?”

Mercie just winks at her and goes back to her computer. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door and Lysithea sticks her head in.

“Hey, Annette. There’s a package for you.”

Her eyes widen. A package? For her?

“Really?” she scampers off the couch and heads to the front where, surprise surprise, Felix is standing there waiting for her.

“Hey.”

“Hi! Package? For me?” he nods, handing her a small packet.

She grabs it excitedly and signs off on it. “Who is it from?”

Felix shrugs and Lysithea is already back to perusing her textbook. “Don’t know. There should be a sender on this corner,” his finger brushes against hers as he points to an empty spot on the label, “but it’s empty. Huh.”

Annette shyly clutches the packet to her chest as she wonders about the curious tingling in her finger.

…

The packet is a small pearl hair clip that looks suspiciously like the one Mercedes was wearing a few days ago. Annette peters at her friend and notices she’s wearing the clip again today.

“Was this you?” Annette waves the barrette in the air and Mercie looks at it briefly before shaking her head. “No, but it looks just like mine?”

“Huh. There's no sender on this packet.”

“Maybe it was sent by accident?”

“But its addressed to me?” her friend shrugs before sending her a copy smile, “maybe it’s a secret admirer.”

“Gah! I don’t have a secret admirer! I’m not you, Mercie!” Annie flusters as she crumples up the packet and throws it into the wastebasket. She really was the exact opposite of her friend- loud, clumsy, short and thin with no boobs to speak of and short of social graces.

There was no way she could have a secret admirer, could she?

Running a finger along the bumpy edge of the barrette, Annette slumped down into the couch with a contemplative look.

…

When the little bell rings above the door, Annie is thoroughly expecting Felix to trudge in. She’s a tiny bit disappointed to see that it’s not.

A tall, handsome ginger with shoulders for daayyss walks through. He glances around the shop and grins.

Annette is nearly blinded by the brightness of his smile.

“I’m looking for Mercedes?” Uh, was this the mystery guy?

She swallows and points towards the office, “uh she should be back there but I’ll call her for you. Wait just a moment.”

Annette scampers off towards her friend’s office where she was finishing an appointment. She waits until the couple, here to order their baby's first birthday cake and desserts, leaves before whispering to her friend excitedly.

“Mercie! You didn’t tell me he was so cute!” 

Mercie scrunched her nose in confusion. “Who?”

“Uh, nevermind. There's someone here to see you.” Annette blushes as she follows her friend back towards the front and there he is! Just casually leaning against the bar!

He stands when they appear and grins his blinding grin again, “Mercedes?”

“Oh! You must be Mr. Gautier.” Mercie smooths out her dress before extending her hand, “so lovely to finally meet you.”

“Same. And please, Sylvain. Mr. Gautier sounds so old.” Annette watch as his large hand envelopes her friends smaller one and feels that stupid twinge of jealousy once again. Her friend smiles demurely and invites him to her office and just like that Annie feels like a third wheel.

“You look like you bit into a lemon.” Felix.

“Hello to you, too.” She grumbles as she plops down into a bar seat. He settles down into the one next to her and silently passes her another package. “For you.”

She sighs and signs off for him before tossing it onto the far side of the counter.

“Thanks, Felix. Can I get you a drink? On me.” She figures if anyone is single like her, it would be Felix. Besides, she owed him like 4 more drinks to pay off the ten that he left the week before.

“Flat white? Thanks.”

They’re silent while she makes his drink. She steams herself a cup of milk with a dash of sugar while she’s at it and sits down with the courier.

“You ok? You seem a little down.” Felix is peering at her over the lip of his cup and she huffs, leaning her face into her palm.

“I’m fine. I’m just suffering from a case of major jealousy since it looks like my friend'll probably get laid tonight and I’ve never been kissed.” Eep! Realizing what she just said, Annette clapped a hand over her mouth.

“OMG! Sorry, you did not just heat that!”

“Hear what?” Felix’s ears are just a hint redder than they were a minute ago and she is relieved that he’s finally catching on.

“Right. Uh, I didn’t say anything. You?” He shakes his head before tipping his head back to finish the rest of the flat white.

She giggles a little at the absurdity of it all. Here she is, sipping on steamed milk and making small talk with this guy she barely knew and who, up until last week was a point of contention in her life, while Mercie was doing who knows what with the handsome Mr. Gautier.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Just, I don’t know, it feels like we’re friends or something.” 

“Hn. If you say so.” He gets up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Anyways I have to get going. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Oh. You’re welcome.” She grins and stretches out her limbs as she makes to stand. He’s standing under the chandelier and it makes his eyes glow soft. Or maybe he’s just warming up to her?

“See you later, Felix.”

“Yeah, later, Annette.” He pauses, “and uh, have a good night.”

…

Mr. Gautier leaves soon after, emerging from the office with a cheeky grin. “So I’ll come in around 5 next Saturday?”

“Sure. Have a good evening, Sylvain.” Mercie smiles as he gives a little wave.

Annette turns to Mercie, who is carefully watching as Mr. Gautier walks past the shop's window. He pauses and turns to them, grinning broadly as he blows a kiss. “What was _that?_ ”

“Hm? Oh nothing. He just wanted to order a cake for a friend’s party.”

“You know what I mean. _That._ ”

Mercie sighs, “he's just being friendly.” She points to a brown packet on the counter, “what’s that?”

Oh! Annette almost forgot!

“I got another package today!” She tears it open and a small black kitty keychain falls out. It was adorable but who sent it?? Annette certainly hadn’t ordered anything for herself recently.

“What the heck?”

Mercie peers over her shoulder and smiles. “Aw, that’s a cute little charm. Looks a little grumpy though.”

A grumpy black kitty with warm amber eyes. It makes Annette’s insides go squishy for some reason.

…

There's a major snow storm and Mercedes closes the shop. Annie is home trying to catch up on her chores on this rare snow day-such days were rare in Faerghus where it snowed heavy nearly _every_ day- when her phone alerts her to an incoming message.

She looks at the number and notices that it’s an unknown number and is about to ignore it when she sees the message.

_Its Felix. You have another package and the store is closed._

Oh no! Was he still delivering packages in this storm?

She writes back a quick reply.

_Hey! So sorry about that! Mercie closed shop bc it was dangerous to be outside with the wind! Are you still delivering packages? I’m so sorry!_ _L_

He responds back in less than a minute.

_Finished now. Heading home, I can drop it off if you’re near the shop, otherwise I’ll try again tomorrow._

She glances at the clock and bites her lip. Technically she was close- 10minutes by car- but was that close enough for him? Should she just have him go home?

_I live 10 minutes away. If you wanna stop by, I can make you hot cocoa?_ _J_

_Only if it's convenient for you!_ She adds.

Her heart is thump thumping so loudly in her chest.

_Address?_

Oh geez, was this it? Was she really inviting this guy over to her house? Annette glanced at her roommate's closed door and wonders if Hilda would really mind.

Nah, this was _Hilda._ Hilda owed her a million favors with how much she had Caspar over.

Well here goes nothing.

…

It’s so strange to see Felix sitting at her tiny kitchen table. Annette gulps as she sets the mug of hot cocoa in front of him and mentally chides herself for remembering last minute that _Felix did not like sweets._

“Uh, sorry. We don’t have an espresso maker at home,” she laughs nervously. Felix lifts his eyes to her and she startles, turning around to rummage for some chips or anything savory to serve.

“Its fine. You didn’t have to do this. Thanks, by the way.”

“Uh, um, well you did come out of your way for me. This was the least I could do.” She stutters a bit as she sets down a plate of pitas chips and hummus. Annette wonders if he likes hummus.

She’s hit with the sudden realization that she knew very little about this guy, their store courier.

“It wasn’t too far.” He takes a sip and she anxiously wrings her hands.

“So you know where I live now!” She gestures to the apartment and giggles awkwardly. His eyes follows her hand to trail across the small but tidy space before turning its gaze back into her.

“Nice place. I like it.”

“Thanks! Most of the stuff is my friend Hilda's, she’s an event coordinator you know.” He nods and gestures to a small framed picture of her family on the wall, “is that you?”

“Uh, yeah. When I was little. And uh, before my father left us.”

“Ah. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks. It was a long time ago, I’m over it.” She sighs and stirs the marshmallows into her drink, watching as they slowly melted into the hot drink

“Well, it it’s any comfort to you, fathers are overrated.” Felix's brow is furrowed and he's also stirring his drink, although he's a bit more aggressive than she is.

“Huh?”

“I just…don’t have the best relationship with mine. Sorry.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah.”

He looks sad, she thinks, so she reaches out and grasps his hand. His hand is warm, a little rough and calloused.

Annette thinks this is the first time in her life that she's really held a guy’s hand-not just for silly things like dancing or sports, or with family (because family doesn’t count, right?)

Its nice. Different. Her heart is back to thump thumping loudly in her chest and she wonders if he can feel her pulse in his hand.

…

_-Thanks again for dropping by earlier! I really, REALLY appreciate it! Hope you got home safe!_ _J_

_-youre welcome_

_what are you doing?_

_-I’m studying! I have an exam Friday so I was just going over my notes._ _L You?_

_-good luck. Eating dinner w some people, but I think I’ll be able to leave soon_

_-Aww! Jealous! Enjoy!_

_-thx. I’ll try_

_See you tomorrow?_

_-Yeah! Cya tomorrow, good night Felix!!♡♡_

_-gn_

_…_

Annette is nervous. Why is she nervous? She couldn’t say but the whole day she's been staring at the clock and willing time to stop and go faster at the same time.

Was she nervous about Felix?

Well, obviously she was nervous about him. But _why_ was she so nervous? It was just Felix, the courier, for heaven’s sake!

How did her hair look? Annette glances at the large mirror engraved with _MERCIE’S_ and the shop logo and frowns as she fluffs her bangs. Not too bad, but man did she wish she remembered her favorite lipstick.

Annette bit down on her lips and smacked them a few times for color and almost fell over herself when she saw Felix's amused reflection behind her.

“Gah! Felix! When did you get here?!”

“Just now. What were you doing?” She feels the heat rising in her cheeks and she wants to hide when he imitates her, smacking his lips. Lips that still looked absolutely kissable despite being chapped from the bitter winds.

Kissable?? Omg did she just-with Felix- his lips-kissable?? Ahhhh!

“None of your business!” He grins and she wants to melt into the floor. Did she…have a crush on him? Did this complicate things? After yesterday, she'd decided they were friends but does she want more?

Ugh. This is the absolute worse.

“So, uh, Annette. I was just wondering,” Felix licks his lips and turns his gaze, “uh, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner or something?” The tips of his ears and the tops of his cheeks are flushed pink and Annette isnt sure if this is really happening. Her heart is dancing wildly against her sternum and she’s practically hopping up and down with excitement.

“Yeah! Yes! I mean, sure, what were you thinking?” He looks relieved and turns to leave.

“Don’t overthink it. I just wanted to repay all the drinks you’ve made me.” And then, “I’ll text you. Later.”

Ahhhhh!!!

…

Its Saturday and Annette eyes Mercedes suspiciously. She's all dolled up and dressed in her little black dress.

Annette raises her eyebrows and Mercie quirks an eyebrow back. “What?”

“So. You’re dressed up. Hot date?” Mercie smiles.

“I could ask you the same. You look adorable, by the way. Felix won’t be able to look away.” Her friend teases with a wink as Annie flushes and fidgets with her denim mini skirt.

“You think?” She glances at her reflection in the mirror and tries to muster as much confidence as her friend.

“Of course.”

“You don’t think I look too childish?” Now Annette is fiddling with the strings off her pink hoodie. Mercie glances at her and shakes her head, “no, you don’t look childish. But you do look cute.”

They were going to go for a light dinner in the city then go to a hockey game. It’s Annette’s first hockey game since her father left and she's all sorts of excited.

When 5pm rolls around, Annette is not surprised to see Mr. Gautier waltz into Mercedes office. He's in a fine tailored suit and Mercie’s face lights up.

“Oh, right on time.” They’re headed to a fancy dinner-course meal kinda thing- and Annette thinks it suits them. She heads out with them to wait in the café for Felix since its weird to be in Mercie's office without her.

She could kill some time with Ashe and Lysithea since Felix wont be here for at least another 30 minutes, she thinks, when she sees Felix standing near the door. He's got an accusatory glare on though and Annette gulps because, oh no, was this really not a date??

“Sylvain? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Huh? She looks between Felix, Mr. Gautier, Mercie, Felix, Mercie, Felix, Mr.Gautier-

Mercedes looks a little sheepish while Mr. Gautier breaks out into a huge smile. He walks over to the navy haired man (not in his courier uniform for once!) and claps him on the back.

“Felix, freaking finally!” Felix growls as he pushes the man away. “What are you even talking about?”

“Nothing. Enjoy your evening, kids. Be good,” he winks and holds his hand out to Mercedes, “shall we head out?”

“Yes, we shall. Uh have a good evening, Annie. Felix. And thanks for closing shop Ashe and Lysithea.” And like that, they’re gone. Annette is now really feeling nervous as she glances at her coworkers who are staring at her with shit eating grins. She tries to ignore them as she finally takes in Felix in his casual parka and jeans, his long hair tied back and not obscured with a uniform hat.

She thanks her lucky stars for making this happen, especially considering how they first met, and smiles brightly at her date.

“Hi Felix.” He Looks at her and even though he's trying so hard to be nonchalant, Annette can feel the admiration ooze from his honeyed eyes.

“Hey. You, uh, you look nice. Ready?”

“Oh, uh, thanks! So do you, by the way. Look nice, I mean. Uh, I need to grab my things and I’ll be ready. Can you give me just a second?”

Annette catches Lysithea waggling her eyebrows as she ducks into the employee lounge to grab her things and wants to die as she hears Ashe politely asking Felix how he got to know her.

…

Annette is in love with the campy little diner with retro neon lights and red vinyl barstools.

“Felix! I love this!” She stares in awe at the old jukebox at one end of the dining area. Felix is watching and he smiles.

“Here, just don’t, I don’t know, pick a bad one.” He pushes a dime into her hand and turns away quickly.

Her heart is racing and she wonders if a kiss on the cheek is appropriate? What did they do in movies again? What would Mercie do?

Gah, whatever! Leaning up on her tiptoes, she presses a kiss onto his cheek and mumbles her thanks.

From this close, Annie gets a whiff of his aftershave and laundry detergent and stupidly feels her skin wobbling. He smiles, the tips of his ears a little pink.

Ahhh!!

Unable to stand the attention, she rushes away to the jukebox.

…

Annette was never one to get into sports but for some unexplained reason, she loves hockey.

Maybe it’s the Faerghan in her. Or maybe it’s the big burly guys chasing after a tiny black puck and getting into fights over it.

Either way, its exciting and she shyly hides her face against Felix's shoulder when a fight erupts.

“Are you ok?” he asks her and she looks up, eyes bright. His face is _right_ there and oh, goodness her face is burning!

Annette nods and scrunches her nose which earns a smile from Felix. He leans down and kisses the tip of her nose and Annette wonders if she's dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone during all the many, many, MANY phone conferences due to COVID19 and working from home :) drop a comment if you'd like and thanks for reading :)


End file.
